


Angel Eyes

by CasToHerDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, gender bend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasToHerDean/pseuds/CasToHerDean
Summary: After a tough family visit with Dee's family, Cass realizes her wife needs some stress relief. Hidden in her trunk, Cass has just the thing to make Dee feel better.





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff I wrote while trying to get my head back into writing. While the basis of the characters is Destiel, it's a gender-bend where both are female instead. I wanted to delve into something a little different and this is what came to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Cassandra Novak glanced over at her wife, Deanna Winchester Novak, as they sped north down the highway. They’d only been back on the road a little over an hour but Dee was curled up against the passenger window of Cass’ Camry, dozing in and out of a restless sleep. Her beautiful Dee always took such an emotional beating during family visits and, if it weren’t for how much Dee loved her brother and nephews, Cass would never let her set foot in eastern Tennessee again. As it was, the Winchester family gatherings were a test of Cass’ willpower as well. Sitting idly by while watching the love of her life hammered verbally by people who called themselves ‘family’ went against every protective instinct Cass possessed.

Dee let out a small whimper and burrowed herself deeper in her orange hoodie, which Cass recognized as a sign that her family’s abuse had followed her into unconsciousness. Cass let out a low growl as her blood boiled but gently took Dee’s left hand into her right one and threaded their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to her lips and planting a kiss on the top of Dee’s wrist.

Cass heard Dee release a quiet sigh as they passed the blue sign announcing a rest area 4 miles ahead. As much as her darling needed sleep, Cass knew there was something more needed after the trial of the last 72 hours so she exited the highway. Scouting the layout as she maneuvered the car slowly around the area, she spotted what she was looking for on the far side of the parking lot and, even better, there were no travelers anywhere near it to make a fuss. _Perfect_ , Cass thought, as she parked and turned off the car near a run down picnic pavilion.

“Dee,” Cass said softly as she squeezed her wife’s hand. “Wake up, love. Let’s get out of the car and stretch a bit.” She smiled hearing Dee’s unhappy groan as she opened her eyes.

Blinking a bit as she took in the surroundings, Dee smiled sleepily at Cass as she stretched her long legs across the floorboard. “Hi.”

“Hi, sleepyhead,” Cass teased, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Dee’s lips. “Why don’t we stretch those gorgeous legs of yours outside before the long drive home, hmm?”

Dee nodded as she tossed her hoodie into the backseat and released herself from the seatbelt. But as she reached for the handle, Cass grabbed the tousled golden brown waves of her short hair and pulled her back until their lips met. Dee let out a surprised gasp of pleasure and grabbed hold of Cass’ shirt, letting herself forget everything but the glorious feel of their tongues dancing in perfect harmony with her heart.

“Mmm,” Cass let out as she pulled away from the kiss and watched Dee slowly open her stormy gray eyes, now cloudy with the lust she knew were mirrored in her own. “Much better,” she said as she threaded her fingers through Dee’s hair. “Let’s go, love. I have a surprise for you.”

They both climbed out of the car and Cass popped the Toyota’s trunk before slamming the driver’s door shut. Dee raised a brow curiously as Cass reached into the spare tire compartment of the trunk and pulled out the leather case. She knew the moment Dee saw what Cass had retrieved because her entire face lit up in a smile.

In the case was one of Dee’s most loved possessions, a set of wickedly sharp throwing knives Cass had given to her their first Christmas together several years before. Originally a set of 6, Dee had lost one somewhere in the snow the day Cass had given them to her and Dee had been so upset at herself for the loss that Cass went back almost every day for a week trying to find it, with no luck. How a heavy steel knife could just disappear was beyond her, but Cass blamed it on gremlins while Dee insisted it had been dragons. Now the set of 5 knives, wooden target, a bag of hook screws and sharpening stone were kept safely in the leather case in between uses.

Dee bounced with glee as Cass took her hand. “You brought my knives! I can’t believe you brought them. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cass grinned as they started walking toward the pavilion. “Because you would’ve wanted to use them before now and we can’t afford bail on a multiple homicide charge, darling. Believe me, the thought wasn’t without appeal.”

“God, I love you,” Dee exclaimed as she kissed Cass’ cheek.

When they reached the picnic table, Dee pulled out the vinyl sheath that held the knives as Cass took the target and a hook over to hang it on nearby a tree with a wide trunk. As she hung the target, from behind her Cass could hear the steel singing against stone as Dee sharpened the blades. Knowing the activity both relaxed and centered her, Cass took her time with the target before turning and watching her wife at task.

Four years had passed since the day Cass had driven the thousand mile journey to the mountains of eastern Tennessee, half-mad from too much caffeine and too little sleep, in order to pull Dee from her personal hell and show her what it meant to be loved. The ratty orange hoodie sitting in her backseat was one of only a handful of items that remained from Dee’s time in Perdition, neither of them willing to part with it due to the memories it held.

Faster than she ever could have imagined, Cass watched Dee’s true personality emerge as the walls of grief and anxiety fell away a piece at a time. As the days passed into weeks then into months, Dee began to find her true self and stopped fearing being judged for it. She grew stronger, mentally and emotionally, and when her anti-anxiety meds ran out, they never needed to refill the prescription. Simply put, she finally learned how to live and not just survive, and, Lord, how she had thrived in the years since.

Dee’s long, light brunette locks had been sheared into a tousled pixie cut early in their relationship and the wispy bangs were currently hanging across her focused hazel eyes, her cheeks pink from the warmth of a typical September day in the deep south. Her 5’8” frame was perched on top of the picnic table, one bare foot propped on the bench seat and the other stretched out to the ground in front of her, showcasing her long legs in skin-tight denim. Dee had a long-standing dislike of shoes so her flip flops had been discarded to the side, which made Cass smile. _You can’t take the South out of the girl_.

“Are you gonna throw those things or what, woman,” Cass asked as she returned to the pavilion.

Dee’s eyes gleamed as she looked up with a smirk and, in her thickest southern belle voice, drawled, “In a hurry, darlin’?”

Cass damn near swallowed her tongue before replying. “To watch the woman I love throw knives? Hell yes I’m in a hurry.”

Dee slid the sharpening stone back into the case with a chuckle, flipped the knife into the air by the blade and caught it easily by the handle as she approached the target. Cass chose to lean against a post of the pavilion off to the side of the throwing path as Dee took position roughly eight feet from the tree. She took some deep breaths and closed her eyes as she brought the blade up level with her face. Cass watched as her eyes snapped open and quickly focused, bringing her arm forward like a professional pitcher and letting the knife fly.

Cass released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as the knife embedded itself into the target, a hair’s breadth outside of the center marker. Dee let out a snort of disgust at the result as she retrieved the weapon and returned to her mark.

“You’re a difficult woman to please, Deanna Novak,” Cass commented as Dee took aim again.

Dee looked over her shoulder at Cass with a brow raised. “You would know, darling,” she replied before she turning her head and throwing the knife at the target once more, smiling when it hit dead center.

Letting out a whoop, Cass wrapped her arms around Dee’s waist from behind and whispered in her ear, “There’s my badass. Have I ever told you how sexy you are with a weapon in your hand?”

Dee leaned into the touch and chuckled lightly. “Am I? Do tell,” she responded in a low, sultry voice.

Cass released a throaty growl and nipped at Dee’s neck before replying, “Well, I would but you wouldn’t throw anymore knives today and I have a mighty need to see more. Do your thing, dead eye.” Cass squeezed Dee’s ass for good measure before stepping back to the picnic table.

For the next 90 minutes, Dee launched blade after blade that landed at varying points in or near the middle of the target. With each throw, Cass could see the tension drain from Dee’s body and thanked Heaven she’d thought to slip the case into the trunk at the last minute. In the past 3 years they’d made the drive to Tennessee a total of 8 times, Dee having a fear of flying that Cass couldn’t bear to make her face. Each time, every damn time, Dee spent the drive home alternating between grief, silence and sleep that Cass was powerless to help her cope with.

 _Not anymore_ , Cass thought to herself as she walked across the parking lot towards the vending machines. Dee’s family had caused her enough pain and, if she insisted on continuing to deal with them in order to keep the few she loved in her life, then Cass would make damn sure that what her wife endured ended at the Tennessee state line.

As Cass walked back to the pavilion with their drinks, she heard the thump of the knife embedding itself into the target once again. She let out a wolf whistle as Dee yanked it out of the wood and was happily rewarded with a smile so bright it dimmed the sun. _There’s my Angel_ , Cass sighed with relief.

Dee shot Cass a wink as she approached, wrapping her free arm around Cass’ waist and enveloping her lips in a kiss. Cass let out a soft moan as her body melted against Dee’s, much the same way it did the first time they kissed. _Please God_ , Cass thought, _let this never change_.

Dee pulled back with a smile and said, “Hello, love.”

“Well, hi yourself,” Cass replied. “Ready for a break?”

“You read my mind,” Dee said as she snagged the water bottle from Cass’ hand and twisted the cap off.

Opening her own bottled water, Cass quipped, “Can do,” and took a long drink. It had been a joke between them, almost from the beginning, that they could read each other’s mind because their thought processes were so often in sync with each other. But Cass often wondered if there was something more to it, something supernatural and otherworldly that the average mind couldn’t comprehend.

Dee set her drink off to the side and laid face up on the top of the picnic table as Cass straddled the bench beside her, taking her hand with a sigh. They sat that way in silence, listening to the sounds of tractor trailers roaring by on the highway and car doors slamming in the distance as travelers stopped to heed nature's call. Cass looked over as a squirrel skittered by, bouncing from one tree to another at a rapid pace.

Feeling Dee's hand relax in her own, Cass softly said, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Mmhmm," Dee whispered. "Thank you for my surprise, Cassie. I love you."

Cass laid her head on Dee's stomach as Dee began to stroke her hair. "I love you too, Angel Eyes."


End file.
